Kiss a Senior Goodbye
by dildhadkanedo
Summary: Alternatively: "FIVE TIMES KURT HUMMEL DIDN'T GET A KISS AND ONE TIME HE DID"


**My school is having a "Kiss a Senior Goodbye" thing where underclassmen give Hershey kisses to leaving seniors.**

**I couldn't resist. This was mainly gonna be Klaine, but I put in a dash of other couples who were gonna be separated, too. It's not my best work, but hey! I did this in two hours without checking it over. Gimme a break!  
**

**Thank you to Laura for catching my mistake on the Tike song!**

* * *

1.

_It started with Finn and Rachel._

Kurt and Rachel were walking into school one morning, Rachel going on and on about her first autograph - _"It was amazing, Kurt! Just wonder what it'll be like when it's not just one, but thousands!"_ - while Kurt smiled fondly back at the girl.

Being welcomed like that when they came back was just…beyond words. Jocks who had thrown slushies at him and taunted him with offensive slurs were _hugging_ him. Congratulating him. Wow, like, what the fuck? _How?_

They were almost at the lockers when Rachel was swept from his side. She shrieked in surprise, her dainty shoes flying from one foot. She struggled until she noticed it was just her boyfriend. "Finn! What the hell? I was about to get out my peppersp - "

Finn held out his hand and Rachel quieted. Kurt didn't want to intrude, but he gave into his curiosity and looked over her shoulder, slightly disappointed when all he spotted was a small Hershey kiss in his brother's palm.

"Oh, Finn," Rachel gasped, blushing. She took the candy out of her boyfriend's hand and kissed him sweet and long.

Kurt swayed back and forth on his feet awkwardly, looking anywhere but the couple. He was about to let go of the entire thing when he noticed another couple near the bathrooms giving each other the same candy that Finn had given Rachel.

He was about to interrupt the Finchel (what number is it now?) Makeout Session when he saw Blaine fast walking towards him, giving him one of his adorable smiles.

_Whatever, they're the ones who're gonna gain calories from it,_ he shrugged and dismissed it without another thought.

2.

_It happened again with Santana and Brittany._

The two girls were giggling in the corner of the choir room, way too early for Glee. Kurt stopped just outside the doorway, eyes zeroing onto the kiss they were biting into like the Spaghetti Kiss from Lady and The Tramp.

"Hey, why're you standing out here?"

"Huh?" Kurt turned to see his boyfriend leaning across from him. "Oh, nothing. What is it with everyone today and chocolate?"

Blaine's eyebrows rose up in surprise (and anxiety), but he schooled his face into confusion. "What are you talking about, Kurt?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes into slits, looking at Blaine like 'are you stupid?' "What? Have you not noticed basically binging on little Hershey kisses?"

"Babe," Blaine said a little condescendingly, needing to change the subject and get it off Kurt's mind. "You're imagining things. People eat candy all the time."

"Yeah, but - OH!"

Blaine silenced his boyfriend with a hard kiss, even adding a little tongue. He finally pulled away. Kurt pursed his lips and then shrugged as if to say "fuck it." Blaine, satisfied, flashed a bright smile at him and pulled him into the room.

Kurt almost did forget about the whole thing actually, but then he saw Brittany pull another out of her binder and feed it to Santana.

3.

_And now Tike were going at it, too._

Blaine had distracted Kurt from Santana and Brittany long enough into Glee that soon it was Tina's turn to sing her song.

"Okay, I know this isn't this week's topic, but I just really wanna sing this to Mike," Tina smiled in the direction of her grinning boyfriend. He blew her a kiss before she turned around to wave at Brad to start. "It doesn't have all the right words, but it's good enough."

Tina started a wonderful rendition of "Swear It Again" by Westlife. Kurt smiled over at Blaine and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before snuggling into his neck.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye_

_'Cos I never wanna see you cry I swore to you my love would remain_

_And I swear it all over again and I_

_I'm never gonna treat you bad_

_'Cos I never wanna see you sad I swore to share your joy and your pain_

_And I swear it all over again_

_All over again_

Everyone clapped as Tina finished. She gave a little curtsy before going back to her seat. Just before she sat down, she slipped something out of the pocket of her dress and held it out towards Mike. The aluminum wrapper of the kiss shined in the lighting. Mike accepted without a word, instead pulling his girlfriend down for a kiss.

"See!" Kurt turned back to Blaine who had a hand over his face, shaking his head. "Those little 26-calorie monsters are everywhere!"

4.

_And then Mercedes…_

Glee was almost over, the students were chatting amiably now, dawdling until the bell rang. Kurt gave up trying to convince Blaine about the Hershey Epidemic he had deemed plagued the whole school because the other boy would just dismiss it, acting like Kurt was imagining things.

He was chatting with Mercedes, talking about little nothings when Mercedes slipped something out of her pocket. "Okay, honestly! Why the fuck is everyone hoarding those things? It's not like they're new!"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at Kurt's exasperated outburst. "Boy, are you okay?"

"Those evil Hershey kisses! Why does everyone have them!" Kurt groaned, feeling pathetic for begging but seriously what the fuck is going on?

Mercedes gave him a confused little half smile. "Kurt, it's Kiss a Senior Goodbye Week."

"…What?"

"Yeah," Mercedes smiled. "Sam gave me this one since I'm graduating."

Kurt opened his mouth, but closed it. Finally he ground out, "That's nice."

Mercedes rose an eyebrow again, noticing Kurt's flustered state. "Kurt, has Blaine not given you a kiss yet?"

5.

_And then…_

Kurt didn't get out another word because Mr. Schuester had started talking again.

"Hey, guys. Before you leave, me and Emma have something for all the seniors," Will pointed to Emma. She smiled her bright smile, holding up a little basket filled with what else? Hershey fucking kisses.

"A lot of you are leaving very soon and it'll be sad to lose some of the original Glee club members and all of you who have joined since then, but when it's time to go - it's time to go." Will went on with his speech as Emma daintily placed a Hershey kiss in each senior's hand.

"But at least you'll have all the memories. We finally won Nationals! You guys did! I'm so proud of each and every one of you, including all the underclassmen. You did great this year and we hope we'll make you proud next year when we're at Nationals again."

Kurt smacked his tongue against the top of his mouth, sneering at the chocolate devil in his hand.

He didn't notice the pout Blaine was sporting. _God, this plan is so fucking screwed. Kurt's so pissed._

Oh, and he was indeed.

1.

_"Kurt! KURT!"_

"I don't want to speak to you, Blaine Everett Anderson!"

"Wait, no - " Blaine pushed through people violently, taking the occasional curse word directed at him because of a rough shove. "Hold on!"

Kurt was hell bent on giving his no-good boyfriend the cold shoulder._ Like, seriously, __I'm a senior aren't I? Where the hell is my kiss?_

He roughly rolled in his combination as Blaine sidled up to him, finally breaking through the throngs of idiots just standing in the middle of the hallway. _Go to the side, you don't own this place!_

"Kurt, I know you're mad, but I promise I didn't forge - "

"Forget what?" Kurt snapped. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean, it's not like I'm a _senior_ or anything with an _underclassmen boyfriend _who was perfectly capable of giving me one _lousy_ candy - _SHIT!_"

Kurt eyes glued themselves shut as an avalanche of aluminum-covered chocolate came flying at him. They kept coming, flowing from his locker like a never-ending wave. Thankfully, it did end.

Kurt huffed out the breath he had involuntary been holding, blinking as he took in the sea of Hershey kisses at his feet and wrapping around his calves. There was still an indescribable amount still in the locker. He choked out an embarrassed "oh."

He rolled his lips together, turning to his boyfriend. Blaine was worrying his bottom lip, eating all the chapstick that had previously coated them. "I promised I didn't forget."

He kneeled down and picked up one little godly, amazing, angelic kiss. He presented to Kurt without another word.

It was Kurt's time to bite his lip. He was so embarrassed. He had been about to completely ignore Blaine when his boyfriend had done all this for him. "Oh, Blaine. I love you."

Blaine blushed a bit, "I love you, too."

Kurt took the little candy, popping it into his mouth. He rolled it around in his mouth before looking back at his still nervous boyfriend. "So now how about a real kiss?"

Blaine was more than happy to comply. he grabbed Kurt by the head, giving his the same kind for kiss he had earlier. Except this time it wasn't to distract him. They drowned themselves in that kiss, not even caring that they were in full view of the whole school. The candy passed back and forth between their mouths, adding to the already buzzy feeling in Kurt's body.

"Attention, students. Attention. Kiss a Senior Goodbye Week has been put on hold for the moment. We've sold out all our Hershey kisses."

Kurt smirked, looking pointedly down at the ground around him littered with the sold-out chocolates. Blaine giggled. "Yeah…that was me."

Kurt chuckled along with him, shaking his head in disbelief at his crazy boyfriend. "Did you really think I was gonna eat all these?"

"No, but it was all part of the plan," Blaine gave him a teasing smile.

"This was all a plan?" Kurt said, giggling. "It didn't work too well. I think you failed to take into account that others would be giving the Hershey kisses to their seniors."

"Yeah, it wasn't very well thought out was it?"

"It was perfect, Blaine." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's nose. "I didn't need these many, though. You're lucky I even ate the one - only 26 calories or not."

"Doesn't matter. I know you like an actual kiss better than some candy anyway."

"Always do."


End file.
